The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0010’.
‘CIFZ0010’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small duplex-type inflorescences with red-purple colored ray florets, medium yellow-green foliage, medium-sized and very rounded ball-like plant habit with a mid-October natural flowering season response.
‘CIFZ0010’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation of a purple duplex type parent named ‘07-M322’. ‘CIFZ0010’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a large population of the parent cultivar grown in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. in March 2010. The parent cultivar ‘07-M322’ has a little larger overall size and a bit slower natural season flowering response.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0010’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in April 2010 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.